There have been many different storage units and organizers for various different types and kinds of multimedia packages for compact disks, videocassettes, computer floppy disks, and many others.
Such organizers and storage devices typically would only store one type of such multimedia package, such as a compact disk package. However, one successful device for storing different kinds of multimedia packages at the same time is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,235, which is incorporated herein by reference. The patented device stores a series of different types and kinds of multimedia packages in a closely spaced upright stack configuration in a side-by-side manner by utilizing individual compartments. Each one of the packages could be flipped between forwardly and rearwardly inclined positions to inspect the different packages and for aiding in the selection of a given one of them.
While such a device has proven to be highly successful, it would be desirable to have such a device which also permits a new package to be added to the series of stored packages without having to rearrange them from their individual compartments. In this regard, the user of multimedia storage devices frequently will have the packages arranged in a desired order, such as alphabetically or numerically. Thus, when a new package is added, many or all of the packages may have to be removed from their individual compartments to re-order the stored packages.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have such a new and improved method and apparatus for storing a variety of different multimedia packages, wherein the stored packages can maintain their relative positions in an ordered sequence, even when a new package is added.
Additionally, while being able to store a variety of different types and kinds of multimedia packages, as well as providing the ability to insert new such packages without disturbing the order of the stored packages, it would also be desirable to enable the user to remove selected ones of the packages without losing their place in the sorted or ordered arrangement of the packages. In this manner, without the necessity of providing individual compartments, it would be highly desirable for the user to know in a convenient manner where a temporarily withdrawn package was removed so that it can be subsequently returned to the stack of stored packages and retained in the proper order.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have such a new and improved multimedia storage device which would enable the removal of selected ones of the packages without losing their place in the sort or order of the stored packages. Also, such a device should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.